Hate You
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto is the new boy at school and he meets new friends, and one crazy goofy teen name Hinata. Which he hates. Hinata tries to do everything to gets him to like her, but nothing seems to work. So she starts to hate him too.. or so she thinks NarxHin
1. Naruto

**Hello Readers:**

**This was originally Gumi/Gumo Fanfic... but I made it into Naruto and Hinata since I know we have the naruhina lovers. =3**

**Must warn: May have some grammatical errors, maybe spelling! - I warned you =O**

**Story has been changed in some way, since this was a Vocaloid Fanfic. **

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was covered by the dullness of the clouds and the tress began to blow back and forth. Green eyes stared up at the sky and there was a silent sigh. Her eyes searched the school campus vaguely as if she was look for something, but just didn't know what she was looking for. Hinata, the lavender eye girl, jumped from the tree and started to run.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you're new!" a pink hair girl squealed. "I like meeting new people" she said smiling.

The cerulean eye boy stared at her as if she was crazy. Everyone in the group started to laugh, except for Sakura, who didn't know what was going on.

"So what's your name buddy?" Kiba asked him.

"My name is Naruto, but you can call me Naru for short" the deep voice said.

Yamanka Ino stared in awe. "You seem very cool"

"Where's Hinata?" Len said.

"She bound to come" Sasuke, a blue hair teen said licking ice cream.

Sakura stared at him for a while and punched him in the gut. "And that was for eating ice-cream early in the morning!" she yelled at the boy.

Sasuke held his stomach. "So…sorry" he said tears running down his face.

"Hmph! OMG! We are so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves" Sakura said. "That is Sasuke" she said pointing at the boy crying. "That is Ino and Kiba they act alike… but they're not a couple. "As you know I'm Sakura and…" she stopped.

"HINATA!" a girl with long black and purple head said as she glomped her Sakura.

"And yes… This is Hinata" Sakura said pushing her off of her.

Hinata smiled goofy and gave the boy an energetic hand shake. He stared at her with disgust, but she just kept on smiling. She stared at the boy happily.

"I hate you" was all he said.

Hinata stared at him. O-o

Sakura and Sasuke were too busy fighting, and Ino and Kiba were talking about the stars.

Hinata glared at the boy. "That was mean" she said laughing.

The boy just stared at her, through his glasses. "I meant it

**^)^ Review.**

**And yes Naruto wears glasses also Hinata is not shy, but energetic.**


	2. He Hates Me

**Thank you for the reviews. =D**

**Naruto POV**

I watched the classroom and the children in it. It seemed alright. I watched as a pink hair girl walked her way up to me.

"So you're new!" the girl said. "I like meeting new people" she said smiling.

I gave her a stare as if she was crazy a, and tried not to shove pencil's in my ears from her high-pitch voice. I found it cute, but enough to send someone to the hospital. Everyone started to laugh, except for her who was confused. I listened as she introduced the people around me, they seemed like nice people.

My name is Naruto, but you can call me Naru for short" I said my voice deep.

The yellow hair girl, held onto me with complete awe. "You seem very cool"

"Where's Hinata?" Len said.

"She bound to come" a blue hair teen said licking ice cream.

I raised my blonde eye brow up. 'Hinata' I said in my mind

The pink hair girl stared at him for a while and punched him in the gut. "And that was for eating ice-cream early in the morning!" she yelled at the boy.

He held his stomach. "So…sorry" he said tears running down his face.

"Hmph! OMG! We are so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves" Sakura said. "That is Sasuke" she said pointing at the boy crying. "That is Ino and Kiba, they act like they're a couple, but there not… "As you know I'm Sakura and…" she stopped.

"Hinata!" a long black and purple hair teen girl said glomping Sakura.

I nearly fell off of my chair, but managed to keep still. 'Where the hell did she come from?" I asked myself.

She had a goofy smile plastered on her face. She gave me a friendly shake out of this world. I felt my heart beat as I felt her soft white hand. I let go of her hand and gave her a disgusted look, but she was still smiling. She did look like an angel. She long black hair, and pretty lavendar eyes, nice white skin, she was kind of short maybe 5ft 5, but the thing that struck me was that goofy smile of hers. I couldn't show my emotions. So I did one thing that came to my mind.

"I hate you"

She stared at me, her smile left her face.

"That was mean" she said laughing, as if it was a joke.

I stared at her through my glasses. "I meant it"

She stopped laughing and looked at me in a glaring way.

**Normal point of view**

"SAKURA…INO BATHROOM NOW!" Hinata shouted, stomping her feet out the door.

Sakura and Ino had a confuse face, but they followed her. They walked through the halls of the school and went into the bathroom.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Naruto hates me" she said sadly.

._. "How do you know his name, you wasn't even there" Sakura and Ino said together.

"I have sonic ears" she said grinning, but it quickly faded. "He hates me. I didn't do anything to him"

"I'm sure he doesn't. What makes you think that?" Ino asked giving her friend a hug.

"He said 'I hate you'"

"I'm sure he was joking" Sakura said hugging her friend also.

Hinata's face lit up. "So you think, he was joking"

They nodded. "He doesn't even know you, for him to hate you" Sakura said laughing.

I smiled at my friends. "Maybe you're right"

**End of chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Showing you Hate

**Syn'ri: Hinata is not going to be loud. She just has her 'goofy' moments. So need to worry about that.**

**And for the other reviewers thanks you for the reviews.**

**Hinata POV**

We walked out the bathroom hand in hand. I had actually believed my friends. That Naruto didn't hate me, but as the day past I was proven wrong. And if it was like that… I was going to give him a reason for hating me.

**Normal POV**

"Hiya Hinata" Miku said hugging her black hair friend.

Hinata smiled brightly, until "he" came in. Sakura turned around and hugged Naruto by the waist.

"Naruto! How ya doing? Did you enjoy your first day of school yesterday?" Sakura asked all bubbly.

Naruto stared down at the girl and gave her a soft smile. "I'm good and yes I did. I am very glad I met you and your wonderful friends" he said.

Sakura let go of him so he could have sat down and she smiled. "Hehe… they're your friends too"

Naruto smiled showing his white teeth. Sakura then turned around and violently attacked Sasuke who Temari was already beating up. Hinata stared at the boy sitting one seat away from her and a tint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Naruto feeling somebody staring at him turned around. His smiled quickly faded and he gave Hinata a disgusted look.

"What are you staring at snot head?" Naruto asked raising his eye brows.

She stared at him with her big lavender eyes. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SNOT HEAD? BOOGERS FOR BRAINS" Hinata shouted.

"Who are you calling snot head? Boogers for brains" Naruto mocked her.

This made Hinata mad and she tried to calm herself down. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked him.

"Because I don't like you" he said taking out his notebook.

This made Hinata eyes watered and she ran out the classroom.

**Naruto POV**

I saw the tears dropped from her as she ran out the classroom. I felt disgusted of myself. Why did I have to be mean? Why be mean to her? Why did I choose to make her life a living hell? Just because… I couldn't think of it. I shrugged off the feelings. I looked inside my notebook and stared at the blank pages.

The teacher had finally come and class began without Hinata.

**Normal POV**

Hinata ran into the bathroom and started crying. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself. "I thought it was just a joke, but those words are hurtful"

She turned on the water and splashed some water on her face. "Everyone loves me… I'm Hinata" she said looking in the mirror. "I'm not about to let some four eye freak come up in my school and show me off. If its hate he wants, its hate he shall get" she walking out the bathroom.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Hinata slammed the door opened and the class looked at her. "Well Miss Hinata… Where have you been?" Kurenai the professor asked her sweetly.

"Oh sorry… the bathroom was calling me" Hinata replied smiling.

Kurenai also smiled and asked Hinata no question. She walked gracefully to her seat until she noticed it was occupied by Sai.

"Sorry Hinata… I'll find a next" Sai said but was interrupted.

"It's okay. I'll just sit next to Naruto" she said smiling.

She then walked next to him and sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"Why the hell…

He was interrupted when Hinata had pushed his books off the table. He stared at her.

"You Little….

"Is everything okay Naruto… Hinata?" Kurenai asked the two.

"Yes Kurenai –sensei, Naruto books just fell off" Hinata said.

"Oh…

Kurenai-sensei turned back to the board.

Naruto stared at the girl and lean to the side when he was pushed off his chair. There was a hard thud in the class. The class turned around and they started to laugh, even Kurenai-sensei giggled.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked smirking.

Naruto glared at her. "What's her deal?" he asked himself mentally.

Review.


	4. What the hell just happened?

**O: I forgot about this story! I am so sorry! T_T**

**Well I shall update since this is a vocaloid story. ^_^**

**Thank you for the reviews though!**

The bell had rung and the class full of students quickly scattered out. Naruto picked up his bag, but was stopped when Hinata snatched out his hand and threw it on the other side of the room.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Naruto shouted/asked her.

"What's the matter with you?" Hinata mocked him.

Naruto twitched his blonde eye brow. This girl was really getting underneath his skin.

"What's the problem?" Ino asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Ino thank goodness you're here" he said smiling. "Hinata has been treating me really badly. She pushed me out my chair first of all, write stupid all over my book, kicked me in my shin, called me terrible names and now she threw my bag on the other side of class" Naruto said pointing at his bag.

Hinata's mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe this. I mean she did push him out the chair and threw his bag, but those other stuff was a bunch of lies.

"HINATA! That is rude!" Ino said shouting at her friend.

"Bu... but Ino you believe him" Hinata replied pointing at Naruto who had fake tears running down his cheeks.

"Hmph!" Ino said going to Naruto and patting him on the back.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked noticing the scene.

"Hinata is being mean to Naruto, Sakura" Ino said trying to cheer up the blonde hair boy.

"Hinata... that's not nice" Sakura said frowning.

"Bu..BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Hinata said angrily.

"Let's go Naruto" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

The three started to walk out the classroom.

"Forgot my bag" Naruto said sadly.

He turned around and smirked at Hinata evilly as he grabbed his bag. She stared at him, her mouth wide. Naruto left the classroom with a confused and angry Hinata.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked herself.

**Review ^_^**


	5. Smarter than you think

Hinata POV

"I couldn't believe what happened; the fact that Naruto is one step ahead of me. This couldn't be happening" I said as I picked up my green and orange carrot bag. "Naruto don't think I'm going to let you get away this!" I said pumping my fist up in the air.

Normal POV

Hinata pushed a few strands behind her ear and walked down the halls and entered the cafeteria. She went and got a tray and entered the line. She took up a green apple and an apple pie with carrot juice. She walked sadly to her friends.

"Hinata… what's the matter?" Kiba asked seeing the girl sad expression.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at her. Hinata put her tray on the table and stood in the back of Naruto. She cleared her throat, which cause him to turn around.

"I'm sorry Naruto for treating you like that" she said an apologetic tone.

Sakura and Ino smiled. Hinata gave Naruto a hug, a little tint of red was notice on his face. Hinata continue to hug the boy and she whispered in his ear.

"You're not smarter than me Naruto"

She released the boy and gave the boy a huge smile, showing her white glistening teeth.

Naruto stared at the girl and returned the smile. "Haha! It's okay Hinata… I forgive you"

Hinata stared at the boy, and Naruto returned the stare back, fire was playing with fire.

"Yay! We're all friends again" Sasuke and Ino said giving the two teens a hug.

The group of friends laughed.

O_O

Naruto walked down the pavement with his hand in his pocket. He started whistling, as the sun was drawing to night. As he walked down the lonely pavement he saw a small gold kitten with its head stuck in an old rust white gate.

He walked past the cat, who was crying for help. He ignored it, but the call for help echoed in his head. He turned back around and walked over the kitten. "Stupid cat, how did you managed to get your small head stuck in this gate" Naruto said, anger in his voice.

He helped the cat out gently and placed it on the concrete. "Now don't be stupid and get your head stuck back in there" he said turning around.

The kitten tilted its golden head to the side; it got off of his hip and walked behind it. Naruto turned around and stared at the kitten. The kitten stared back at Naruto.

"Why are you following me?" he asked the cat.

"Meow"

Naruto fixed his glasses and "meow" back at the cat. The kitten's face was full of happiness and it ran up to Naruto and tackled his leg. He laughed at the kitten and picked it up.

"Wow… you're something else. After I called you stupid, you still followed me" he said walking away with the kitten on top of his head.


End file.
